Otoño
by SaraKagamine
Summary: -¿Sabes Zel? Tienes razón. -¿Eh?.. -El Otoño puede ser una de las épocas mas hermosas del año.-Dijo mientras dejaba de contemplar esa pequeña hoja y miraba a su mejor amiga. Zelink/LinkxZelda/ZeldaxLink


_**Holi! :D! Este short se me ocurrio mientras miraba fotos Zelink y escuchaba la cancion de Romeo y Cinderella (la version de Rin y Len). Y pense que seria muy bueno asi que quiero hacerlo! (Si al final me sale mal, me deprriiimooo!) owo Esta historia no va nada a la saga y están en un mundo completamente diferente! The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen!  
**_

* * *

Otoño, esa temporada del año donde las hojas se ponen de unos hermosos colores y caen lenta y dulcemente. Esa temporada del año, donde quieres decirle a esa persona especial lo que sientes, pero sin embargo no tienes el valor suficiente.

¿Tan difícil es decirle te quiero o te amo?

En algunos casos, no. Pero, suele ser porque no amas a esa persona de verdad.

Pero sin embargo amas de verdad a esa persona, decirle esas dos palabras, puede costarte la vida entera.

Link estaba esperándola debajo de ese mismo cerezo donde se conocieron. Él jamas olvidaría ese día. Nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa que le enamoró. Pero sin embargo, los padres de la chica no querían que ella se juntase con él por el simple hecho de que él y su hermana menor eran huérfanos.

¿Acaso él tenía la culpa de que su madre muriese enferma y luego su padre se suicidase? Él no tenía nada que ver y por eso no dejaban que la chica se juntase con él.

Y no le gustaba para nada tener que verse en sitios alejados con ella, ya que, se ponía mas nervioso de lo normal.

-¡Liiink!-Gritó la chica acercándose al joven.

-Siempre tardas.

-¡Al menos tu no tienes que poner escusas para cuando sales!

-Da igual, dime, ¿como te fue?

-Mal.-Dijo la chica sentándose a la orilla del río.

Estaban a la orilla del río, en una zona donde habían muchos árboles. Y como era otoño, claramente, habían un montón de hojas en el suelo.

El viento soplaba suavemente, aun así movía con delicadeza los mechones del cabello de la joven. Lo cual, en cierto modo al chico le parecía tierno.

-No entiendo Zel..-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, ya un poco hartó de haber estado un montón de tiempo de pie.

-Es que, ¿te acuerdas de aquel inccidente con el profesor Ganondorf?

-¿Con ese pervertido que quiso aprovecharse de ti? Claro que me acuerdo.-Dijo con cierto enojo, ya que hace unas semanas ese profesor había amenazado a la chica con que si no se acostaba con él suspendería su clase la cual era educación física. Claramente el joven intervino en ese asunto, pero ese profesor al parecer cumplió su amenaza.

-Si, pues, como sabrás suspendí la materia y pues por eso mis padres dijeron que yo no iría al baile de otoño.

-Lo lamento mucho, se que tenías muchas ganas de ir..

-Aunque la verdad, nadie me había invitado.-Dijo ella mirándole con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con otra sonrisa.-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo?

-Si, ¿con quien iras?

-No tengo ganas de ir al baile.-Dijo con cierta sequedad.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por que!? ¡Tienes que ir!

-Zelda, habrán mas bailes. Además no se bailar y no he invitado a nadie. -Dijo un poco serio.

-¿No sabes bailar?.. ¿Y por que no me lo dijistes?

-Por que se te iba a ocurrir una loca idea, y como que no hay ganas de eso.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a bailar!-Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se motivaba a no poder más.

-¡A eso es lo que me refería! ¡Zelda no quiero bailar y ya esta!

-¿Ni por mi?..-Dijo mientras veía a Link tierna y sonrojadamente.

Él odiaba cuando ella hacía eso. ¿Por que? Porque esa era su debilidad.

Suspiro y la miro.

-Bien, como quieras.

Ella corrió hasta él abrazándole, dejándolo mas rojo que un tomate. Al percatarse de lo que hacía se sonrojo y dejo de abrazarlo.

-Dime Link.-Dijo ella mirando como una hoja caía lenta y cuidadosamente al suelo.

-¿Que sucede Zel?

-¿No te encanta el otoño?-Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Link se quedó pensando un poco. La verdad no es que le encantase el otoño, así que respondió con sinceridad.

-No mucho. ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Es la época mas hermosa del año, al menos para mi.

Zelda cogió con sus manos una hoja que acababa de caerse de un árbol. Tenía su atención pegada a esa hoja que no significaba nada.

-Tu y yo, nos conocimos en un día de otoño. ¿Recuerdas?

-No... Lo lamento mucho Zel..

-¡No hay problema Link!-Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.-Bien, empezemos con tus clases.

Link suspiró. No le agradaba la idea de tener que aprender a bailar si de todos modos la chica con la que quería ir no podía ir al baile. Pero cuando ella ponía esa cara, no había cosa que él no hiciese por ella.

-Bien, empezemos tus clases.-Dijo la chica mientras ponía sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico.

Link estaba mas rojo que cualquier cosa roja. La chica que él amaba le estaba viendo a los ojos y estaban a escasos centímetros del otro.

-Link.

-Di-dime Zel...

-Tienes que poner tus brazos al rededor de mi cintura.

Ahora si. Él pobre muchacho moriría de no se qué. Pero estaba seguro de que le daría algo de lo nervioso que estaba.

-De acuerdo..-Dijo poniendo sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la chica.

Él no era el único que estaba incomodo con toda esta situación. La chica también lo estaba, al igual que él.

Zelda también estaba enamorada de él. ¿Desde cuándo? Desde la primera vez que hablaron se podría decir. Él siempre la cuidaba, estaba con ella, se preocupaba por ella, estaba con ella aun cuando sus padres no se lo permitían ¡e incluso le dijo unas cuantas cuando el profesor Ganondorf quería abusar de ella!

-¿Y ahora que?

-Link, mírame a los ojos.-Dijo la chica.

-¿Estas segura?..

-Cuando bailas, tienes que ver a la chica a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura?..

Zelda puso su mano en la mejilla de Link y sonrió, a lo cual él respondió de la misma manera y vio a la chica a los ojos.

Estaban perdidos en los ojos azules del otro. Pero no tardaron en volver a la realidad.

-Bueno, ahora intenta seguirme los pasos mientras bailo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasó un buen rato y Link ya empezaba a bailar mejor. Ambos estaban bailando, mirándose a los ojos, juntos.. No había nadie más, lo cual era perfecto.

Pero Zelda tuvo que reaccionar. No es que no le encantase estar a su lado y bailar con él, pero tenía que recordar que Link estaba enamorado de otra, o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Zelda empujó a Link posó su mirada en el suelo. Se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir, pero todo era por ver a su mejor amigo feliz.

-Para mi como que ya bailas mejor..

-¿Tu crees? Bueno, gracias Zelda.-Dijo su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, ella le miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aun estas a tiempo de invitar a alguien al baile, ¡podría incluso ayudarte a que esa chica vaya contigo!

-Zel...

-¿A quien quieres invitar? Conozco a algunas chicas que les encantaría que fueses con ellas.

-Zel...

-Le gustas mucho a Malon, si quieres puedes ir con ella.

-Zel...

-O si quieres, puedes ir con Saria, muchas me han dicho que le gustas mucho también.

-¡Zel para ya!-No le gustaba gritar, pero es que algunas veces, no es que Zelda le iba a escuchar...

-Link... Yo solo.. Quería ayudarte..-Se notaba que estaba un poco triste, y él se arrepintió de haberle gritado de esa manera.

Zelda estaba cabizbaja, creía que Link se había molestado porque ella no paraba de meterse en sus asuntos personales, si debió ser por eso que Link reaccionó así.

Link no quería gritarle a Zelda, se sentía muy mal en ese momento y lo único que podía hacer era verla, lo cual no era mucho porque ella estaba cabizbaja.

Pasado un minuto mas o menos, Link notó que una pequeña hoja estaba cayendo de la rama de donde estaba colgada. La hoja cayó suavemente y se posó en el flequillo de la chica, ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero el chico que no paraba de mirarla si.

El chico se acercó mas a ella, hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Si, él era consiente de lo que haría, no creía que sería fácil pero lo iba a hacer.

Posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que esta reaccionase y le mirase a los ojos. Él sonrió tiernamente y le quitó con delicadeza la hoja de su rubio cabello.

-¿Sabes Zel? Tienes razón.

-¿Eh?..

-El Otoño puede ser una de las épocas mas hermosas del año.-Dijo mientras dejaba de contemplar esa pequeña hoja y miraba a su mejor amiga.

-Link..

-Te amo, Zelda.

-Yo también te amo Link, pero...

-¿Pero?

-¿Y mis padres que? Si ya era un problema venir a verte siendo solo amigos, imagínate ahora..

-Me vale lo que piensen tus padres, y si tengo que demostrarles que te amo, lo haré.

Zelda sonrió, al igual lo hizo Link y este le dio un beso a la chica.

-Oye Zel.

-¿Hmph?

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-Dijo un sonriente Link.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo ir.

-No importa, igual podemos esperar al de invierno.

-¿Quien dice que podemos esperar?-Dijo Zelda sonriendo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Link y él ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Se vieron a los ojos, los hermosos ojos azules de cada uno, unos mas oscuros que los otros, pero aun así hermosos.

-Hey Zel, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Link.-Dijo ella antes de ser callada por un beso del rubio.

Ambos tenían razón, el Otoño era una de las mejores épocas del año.  
_  
_

_Fin._


End file.
